Captain Bird
"What do YOU mean? We are all made up by random people, WE DON'T EVEN EXIST!!!" Captain Bird is a bird that has the ability to break the 4th wall. He lives somewhere on Earth, in a city, in an apartment. He is immortal because every time someone kills him, he disappears and responds where he died, just like in the video games! Plus, he also enjoys playing video games whenever he gets the chance! CREATED BY-70000000000 SHRIMP X Quick Info Well, actually, the text above this covers all that Concept and Creation There was this one day where I was browsing the interwebs for a good "Create your own Sonic character" website. I found one. It was cool and I made this black and blue bird character (Which I have a picture of). He was nice (BUT NOT PERFECT)! I kept browsing and found ANOTHER one! Now I tried to remake the same black and blue bird from the earlier one on this one. He looked a WHOLE LOT BETTER than the last one (I also have a picture of him too)! I thought it can't get any better than what I just made, but decided to keep looking for the heck of it. That is when I came to the ultimate...FURRY DOLL MAKER. It was neato! I finished up my character......Yeah, that is awesome. I saved the picture and for the name, I chosen the first name that popped in my head when I saw him...and that is Captain Bird. Much later, somewhere in July, 2012, I have discovered, THE SONIC FAN CHARACTER WIKI!!! This place was (And still is) amazing! After reading a few pages of stuff, I instantly wanted to post Captain Bird! But I needed an account. I forgot WHY I waited until December to make one, but I made one (With the ridiculous username). I posted my character that day (After giving him the extra long spike and other adjustments in MS Paint) and that was how it started. (By the way, he is not a Captain in anything. I just gave him that name because, well, I don't know.) Personality Captain Bird's personality is sometimes scared and timid. Other times are just normal. Or jolly, he is jolly. And he is crazy/Angry. Plus humorous. Its actually a combination of the ones mentioned. ''Yeah, let's just say that, his personality is a strange mixture of scared, timid, normal, jolly, crazy, angry, and humorous. '(You know what, WHY did I bother to type all of that...just read the quote section and you will easily understand)' Appearance Captain Bird has 3 appearances #The first one is what is shown in the info box. This is his original one (Sometimes, his shoes are black and sometimes, his jacket is black). #The second one is wearing a black long sleeve torso. The sweat pants, gloves, bands and shoes are the same (Except his shoes are just black boots, his gloves are longer, and he has no blue coat). It has a zipper on its right (tilted a bit). #The third one is easy to visualize. Just think of him in a ninja costume. Accessories that he wears sometimes include an eye patch (he think it looks cool), a special riot helmet, a one ear muff mic, a black mask that covers only his mouth, Walkie talkie, black and yellow striped tape and his blue Afterglow Xbox Live mic. (He rarely wears his ninja costume, but when he does, it's at night, when he feels like breaking into random peoples houses for no reason. However, he is terrible at stealth and makes A LOT of accidents) (His black jacket is longer and has a longer collar) Powers Captain Bird has no powers (Except he is immortal) Likes/Dislikes LIKES *Power Walking *Computers *Video games *Hacking *Memes *Getting stuff at the store next to the gas station (Usually a soda) DISLIKES *His Main Fear (Hates this more than anything) *'MOST''' kids under 10 years old *YOLO (yet he enjoys memes) *Swag His Main Fear Captain Bird's ultimate fear is seeing other people......naked (ESPECIALLY FEMALES). Unfortunately, he sees this TOO MUCH, and even though he is 25, he can't handle it. If someone threatens to strip their clothes (or anything like that) in front of him, he will do almost ANYTHING to put a stop to it. So this means Captain Bird has gymnophobia/nudophobia. Job Well, Captain Bird used to have a good job, but now, he has no job at all...he is jobless! But he somehow makes enough money to make a living. He finds money, does tasks to get paid, wins money, works at a place for a day to make some quick cash and stuff like that Friends Here is a list of his friends #.... #.... #.... #.... #.... #.... #.... #.... #.... #.... (FOREVER ALONE) Breaking the 4th wall Captain Bird has been given one of the greatest abilities of all time: The ability to break the 4th wall. He has broken the 4th wall a NUMEROUS amount of times! He seems to actually enjoy doing this. Here is a list of SOME times he has broken the 4th wall! *His top quote. *One time, Captain Bird was actually holding up a censor bar. *"Umm, I don't think you should do that because you do know that we are going to have people reading this right?" *He blames his creator for the bad stuff that has happened to him. *He actually READS this wiki on his computer. Combat When it comes to combat for Captain Bird, he is TOAST!!! He is awful at any kind of hand-to-hand combat, he can't shoot fire, control water, levitate, fire lazerz, or ANYTHING ELSE LIKE THAT!!! The only special ability he has is being immortal. Like I said before, whenever someone kills him, he responds, just like in the video games. But still, even if Captain Bird is bad at combat, he still has his weapons. You see, usually around the middle or beginning of the battle, (while his opponent is super powerful) he just pulls out a weapon that he has from his list from thin air and shoots the opponent. Then for 1 second, he puts the weapon behind his back and then it's gone. Captain Bird needs this when it come to combat because it used to be where he is always just getting thrown around the place (They do that still). So, he uses weapons for combat! It is very easy to defeat Captain Bird in a battle with him. To do so, all you have to do is threaten to take your clothes off in front of him. If he thinks you are kidding, then do so. He will surrender... 'SUPER FORMS' He does't have any... Sonic Riders Okay, you may think that Captain Bird is a Sonic Rider and he got a board and all that whack. Well that's all WRONG! He is not a Sonic Rider, he doesn't have a board and he doesn't do all that....WHACK. Actually, he PLAYS Sonic Riders on his video game console. He has the original game, plus the Sonic Fan Character edition game too. That's right....Sonic Riders: Fan Character Edition.....He has that game, and he plays as your characters! (And he is not in the game because just like what I said before, he doesn't ride.....SO YOU CANT PLAY AS HIM!) Sonic Fan Characters Brawl! Captain Bird is an unlockable character in both games. Love related stuff Captain Bird is NOT '''in love with anyone...he is not really fond with the opposite sex Weapons *Beretta 90 and 92 *P22 *RAW KIT LAWN CHAIR *MP5 *Fire Extinguisher *Banana *Maverick Rev-6 (Nerf gun) *THE 1,295 HARD COVER MEDICAL ADVISER BOOK (REMASTERED EDITION) *CONFETTI BLASTAR *T shirt gun (You know, the ones in the sports stadiums) *Balloon sword *Silly String *Paddle ball *Black Machete Quotes *"Dang it! I died again!" *"Ok, uhh...I wish I never saw that" *"Oh no! What am I gonna do???" *"Would you like fries with that?" *"OOOOOHHHHHH MMMYYYYYY GGGGGGGGAAAAA!!" *"WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME?!?" *"Stupid kid" *"I've......seen......worse?" *"Pokemon? THIS IS SONIC THE HEDGEHOG NOT POKEMON!!!" *"How do you spell it? I-C-U-P.....Wait a minute?...NO I DON'T NO I DON'T!!!!!" *"I CALL THE METAL SLUG!!!!!" *"Violence is the answer to everything. Trust me it worked on my math test" *"You're a RECOLOR??? How did you get on this WIKI???" *"FIRE ALL WEAPONS!!!" *"What do you mean we're not support to kill them!?" *"I THOUGHT YOU SAID POPCORN!!!" *"Why don't you go stand over there so I can shoot you" *"You are not too sexy for clothes...SO PUT THEM BACK ON!!!" *"They're EVERYWHERE!!!!!" *"No I cleaned up last weeks fatality. It your turn to clean this one up." *"HOLY CCCCCCCCRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" *"OBJECTION!" *"Assemble the minions!" *"I'll eventually get to 100 comments AS SOON AS MY CREATOR PUTS MORE EFFORT INTO ME!!!" *"WHY CAN'T I UNSEE???!!!" Gallery CAPTAIN BIRD EDIT.jpg|THIS IS CAPTAIN BIRD 20140422_093440.jpg|2nd Appearance Captian Bird.png|GOOD JOB BAINE Captain Bird.png|WELL DONE DASH Captain bird-artwork.png|EXCELLENT PIC SKF Pretty sure this is illegal.jpg|Now here he is running happily with a bazooka. THANKS SAM CAPTAIN BIRD WHAT ARE YOU DOING.png|CAPTAIN BIRD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!? Sonic wiki 002.png|GREAT! Thanks S7rip3s! Stellers_jay_-_natures_pics.jpg|Captain Bird in real life? TRIVIA *The only parts of Captain Bird's body that have been shown (and the only ones that will ever be shown) is his head and tail.''' *He kind of resembles his creator. *It's obvious. Captain Bird's favorite color is black. *Even though it seems like it, Captain Bird's name was NOT ment to resemble Captain Falcon's. *He has not met any of the official Sonic characters. *He drinks coffee, but he is NOT addicted to it. *Captain Bird can't sing or dance and he never wants to (Excluding DDR for dancing). *He was the first and only character I created on Doll maker. *One time, Captain Bird lost a bet and had to record the BIRTH of (Insert your fan character here). IT WAS BRUTAL FOR HIM *He once carelessly threw a CHAOS EMERALD in the trash *When thinking of the name for him, Captain Bird was the first name that popped in my head! *He is my main sonic fan character. *He can watch any brutality as if he sees it every day (Captain Bird is one of those guys who see too much). *Although it is unknown on what kind of bird he is, he DOES resemble a Steller's Jay and and a crow I guess. *Captain Bird doesn't get nose bleeds. Category:Immortal Category:Male Category:Birds Category:Weapon Weilding Characters Category:Powerless Category:Weak Category:Bird Category:Captain Category:Technology lover Category:70000000000 SHRIMP X'S characters Category:Video gamer Category:Good Category:Neutral Category:Not a recolour Category:Adult Category:Friendly Category:Anti-sexual Category:Weapons Category:Males Category:Hero-Neutral Category:Gun Weilder Category:Immortals Category:Mary Sue Category:Lives Alone Category:Lives in the city